Assistants of the Queen
by shadowell
Summary: The queen has 5 assistants, each unique with his/her powers. But they're also pretty weird, because they're always hiding something- their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Assistants of the Queen**

Death Rose

**i**

I was born with a curse.

At first, no one found anything queer with me. I was a normal, healthy baby who likes to laugh. But then, I opened my eyes.

"The cursed child," they called me, because of my different colored eyes. I had the curse of the roses.

Marked by the guardian of roses, my eyes were one green, one red. From time to time, when I have negative emotions or is getting excited, my left eye, the red eye, would pop.

The first time it happened, my mother screamed as the blood blossomed from my eye. But the blood only swirled to become a rose growing from my eye and the other trickles of blood flowed all over the left side of my face.

Some trickles of blood went up, others to the sides and others flowed downwards but no blood reaches my chin or neck for the blood had become green and turned into rose vines.

Everything happened in about five seconds.

Even my life depends on a single rose- the black rose growing out from my chest.

If the rose was pulled out, I would die.

Because of the rose, my parents named me Bara, which means Rose. They even specially changed my surname into Kuroi, meaning Blackwell or just Black.

I was the Black Rose.

I ruined their life. They hated me, and wanted to kill me, but I was their child. They couldn't kill me.

They knew about the black rose on my chest, knew that it was the thread of my life so they tried to kill me through it. I was two.

But being cursed and my rose being the thread of my life, I knew to protect myself.

The moment mother's hand curled around the black rose, my instincts overtook me.

My left eye popped and in less than two seconds, the rose vines had spread across half of my face.

I pointed at her and a vine of roses burst out from my fingertips. It wrapped itself around her neck and strangled her.

I remember sitting up and my father shouting. I remember how mother, dead on the ground, looks like a bundle of silk in her kimono. I remember how I laughed at the terror on my father's face as I pointed at him as well and a gigantic thorn embedded itself into his chest. I remember how the blood sprayed onto my clothes and I laughed.

I walked out the house.

Hearing father's shout, a crowd of people had gathered around my little wood and straw house.

When they saw me at the doorway, their eyes widened in shock, their mouths opening in horror when they saw the blood stains on my little kimono.

People ran to get weapons but our little village in the mountains is so poor, the best most people could bring were pitchforks and shovels.

So I did the only thing I could've done at that time- I demolished the town. And I made sure, in the village, not a single soul is spared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Death Rose**

**!**

I kept running, down the mountains, into the woods. My short legs and small feet carried me with a godly speed.

What could I have done? I was only two and I couldn't live by myself. And so I made a decision that I regretted for the rest of my life.

I went to town,

In town, everything is noisy and busy. Knowing my eyes attract attention, I kept my head lowered. But I was two. I was still too attractive, as if I was standing in the spotlight. Around me, people started pointing and whispering. At me.

I ignored them; I just kept walking in front, thinking of nothing except how cold it is.

Cold. That's an understatement. I was freezing. My feet are scraped and bleeding from running down the mountains and my family was too poor to buy shoes. I wore nothing except for a thin kimono- my pajamas, to be truthful.

A stall at the left of me caught my eye. It was selling clothes- winter clothes, which was what I needed at the moment.

I went up to the stall, and then realized I didn't have any money. So when the stall-keeper was tending to another customer, I snatched a scarf and ran.

I must have the luck of Hades because behind me, the stall-keeper shouted, "Thief!"

I kept on running but running down the mountain had already tired me greatly and soon, I could hear the _clop-clop_ of his sandals, thundering towards me.

A hand grabbed my collar and lifted me into the air. I kicked and struggled but hit nothing. He knocked on my head with a stick, stars exploding in my eyes. Then he took the scarf away and dropped me to the ground, cold and freezing with tears in my eyes.

I could hear people whispering, even laughing, the stall-keeper cursing at me. And I snapped.

My left eye popped and I stood up, my unusually long hair covering my face and spun around. I could see the stall-keeper, walking back to his stall.

When I lifted my head, people screamed, and my arm shot up, my palm facing the stall-keeper.

Rose vines erupted from my palm and wrapped itself around him, pulling him closer to me so he could see my monstrous face. He's lifted in the air and he struggled, kicked but was unable to do anything. My hand slowly clenched into a fist and he screamed. I could hear his ribs crack and arm break. I squeezed tighter and his backbone cracked.

He dropped heavily to the ground and I walked up to his crumple body. I could still smell a little bit of life in him, a small flame in the wind.

'Perhaps I'll snuff it out, end his pain,' I thought and with my mind, commanded roses to sprout from the ground, shaping and twisting together till it became a sword which I pulled from the ground and stabbed with all my strength into his chest. The stall-keeper shuddered and the last of his life slid out.

He's dead.

The rose sword disintegrated and I picked up the scarf from the ground, since he had dropped it, and wrapped it around my neck. Then I turned around and walked away.

People screamed and woman cried when I passed them. I was a monster. But I didn't care.

Summoning the rozen power within me, my body separated into rose vines that was sucked down into the ground.

I wonder… where should I go next?


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

"Your majesty!" a messenger hurried into the main hall and kneeled in front of the throne where the emperor sat.

"From the town nearest the southern mountains, the town governor reports that there was a young girl the age of two wandering the streets. She snatched a scarf and killed the stall keeper when struggling to keep the scarf, then disappeared! There were many witnesses and many people say that she has the curse of the roses! Her left eye is a rose and she could control the roses."

The emperor stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Curse of the roses…?"

"Yes, your majesty. People all around the country are scared that she will appear in their village next!"

Suddenly, anger seized the emperor. "HOW DARE YOU BRING SUCH WORRYING NEWS TO ME? OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" he roared.

After the messenger was carried away, spluttering, a beautiful girl around the age of 20 appeared from the shadows.

"Your majesty…?" her soft as silk voice soothing out the emperor's anger and she floated to the emperor and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Did you hear, my dear?" the emperor stroked her long silky raven black hair.

"Of course, I did. I know that before this young girl, there was another woman born with the curse of the roses."

"Isn't that a myth? The gods later granted her immortality for with her curse, she helped many people and she became a god."

"You have to hunt the girl down, your majesty," the girl said. "You have to."

Noticing the girl's distressed expression, the emperor was worried. "What is it dear?"

"I was there when the girl was born for she's from the same village as I am. I was visiting home. They named her Kuroi Bara, a black rose. The only way to kill her is by pulling out the rose embedded on her chest. When she was two, she demolished the village, I being the only one who escaped. She killed my parents, your majesty, so please help me revenge their deaths."

Slowly, the emperor nodded. "Very well," and he called out to the soldiers and spies "Go seek this young girl and bring her back to me. Whoever succeeds shall get a prize."

And so they began to search.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

I went to the capital, since it's the capital. It'd be fun to murder the emperor and take over Japan, right?

Underground, as I sped towards the capital, I started to have a bad feeling, gnawing on the edge of my mind, making my stomach rather uncomfortable. At first, I had dismissed it as hunger but I knew that wasn't the case. For some reasons, I felt like I'm missing something and thoughts started spinning in my head.

"What if I didn't kill everyone in the village?" "What if the stall-keeper isn't dead?" "What if-" whatever, the capital has many sightseeing tourist attractions, I believe.

Before I emerged from the ground, the roses told me something rather interesting. I discovered a trick to make sure I don't get caught when I emerge.

My left eye, still a rose, started to grow. It left an empty eye socket and grew towards the surface, connected to me through a single rose vine. When it emerged from the earth, I opened my eyes and I saw.

No one was around, thank goodness, and around me, I saw flowers with bees buzzing around them, cherry trees with their blossoms at full bloom and in the distance, the palace.

I was in the palace's garden.

Slowly, I emerged and after looking around I ran into the forest behind the garden.

The moment I entered the darkness of the forest, I knew I was being watched. Hundreds of pairs of eyes followed me as I ran deeper into the forest, wondering if I'm good enough to eat.

'_Good enough for you all to eat and get poisoned,'_ I reassured the eyes. I wonder if they heard me though.

I kept running, each step making the bad feeling grow worse. And then I stepped on a trap.

The moment I took that one step, I felt that something was extremely, _extremely_ wrong. The soil under my feet caved in and I fell down into a pit, landing with a thud. I tried to make the roses bring me into the earth and help me escape but when I tried to summon them, nothing happened.

I felt for my left eye, which is still a rose, and felt the petals of the rose crumble into dust between my fingers. I've ran out of power.

'_Seriously? At a time like this?'_ but I can't do anything about it. I lay down on the bottom of this pit and sighed.

'_I'm being rejected from the world,'_ I thought, my eyes cloing. _'It will never change. Never.' _

When my eyes opened again, the first thing I saw was an ugly, greasy face grinning down at me. I shot up and winced in pain; my power hasn't fully recovered yet.

"Found ya, girl," he rasped. "Meet the best trapper and planner in the world, cursed brat! I would be the last thing of the outside world you see before we're heading to the palace."

I almost laughed. I mean, he's _human_, a weak animal that only thinks themselves as high and don't precious their lives even a tiny bit, even if their life is hanging by a single thread! _Then_ they panic when they're already in death's hands and are staring at death in the face! Such _stupid_ creatures and they dare praise themselves against _me_?

I sat down and sighed; I might as well just wait till my powers recover.

"I hear ya girl, come on, I'm hauling yer up. I'm not so stupid to let ya take yer powers back."

I groaned and got to my feet. Then I plopped down again. "I'm not going!" I shouted at him.

He frowned. And that's when I started bawling.

I didn't mean to but apparently my two year old genes just took over me and so I'm crying and screaming and pounding the floor and grabbing fistfuls of my own hair and looking miserable. Because I was.

I hated my parents, who tried to kill me. I hated my village, who thought I was cursing the village. I hated the stall-keeper, so greedy he wouldn't even spare a single scarf for a freezing two year old. I hated the ugly pig-face who is now staring at me, so proud that he thinks he could catch me. And I absolutely, truly, purely, with all my heart, hated the world, for rejecting me the moment I was born.

Ol' pig-face doesn't know what to do and in the end, he got so frustrated that climbed into the pit and slapped me. Which confirmed my theory about pig-faced people being stupid.

Not only did that made me wail louder, it also made me start punching and kicking him and I'm pretty sure I kicked or punched him 5 or 6 times in the place where the sun don't shine because he doubled over, wheezing.

Suddenly, my left eye popped and the blood spiraled into a rose. _'Yes!'_ I mentally screamed and jumped up, ready to give dear pig-face some scars and bruises; maybe a corpse.

But almost immediately, I slumped down again, feeling exhausted. Pig-face cackled. "Didn't expect that, did ya? Y' knows what I am? I'm a sorcerer, and I feed off your energy, so easily, your energy will be gone, disappeared," he snapped his fingers "like that."

I managed a small growl.

"Now, there, doggy, don't be mean. You'll see his majesty soon enough." He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and he started walking out the forest. That's when I noticed that we're alreadu outside the pit.

"How did we get out of the pit?"

"I'm a sorcerer," he replied to me with a sly smile. Right, like that clears everything up. Well, now that I thought about it, it did. But who knows what these sorcerers can do? It's plain annoying.

So I let him carry me to the edge of the forest, where a bunch of other men and women are. When they saw Pig-face emerge from the forest, carrying me, they started cheering.

Somebody called out, "Get the emperor!" and a bunch of people went to seek the emperor.

Pig-face threw me onto the ground, in the middle of the crowd of people. I landed with a dull thud and for a second, I couldn't breathe. Then the air rushed back into my lungs and I managed to sit up.

Just then, somebody cried out, "It's the emperor!"


End file.
